Ryon Seaworth
Ryon Seaworth is the current Lord of the Weeping Tower and Cape Wrath. He is the second son (after his brother Beric, who is believed to be deceased) of Joanna Gower and Davos II Seaworth (who is also believed to be deceased). His seat is in the Weeping Tower, in the port of Weeping Town. Appearance Ryon, like most Seaworths, is small in stature. Standing at around 5'8", and weighing around 150 pounds, he is not an imposing man. His shoulders and arms are big for his build due to Ryon's many years of sailing. Ryon has short brown hair, brown eyes, and a dark stubble that covers his jaw. His arms and legs are covered in coarse brown hair. Ryon's skin is weathered and tanned, from exposure to the bright sunlight and storms that are common off the shore of Cape Wrath. History Ryon spent much of his time as a boy either at sea, or in the docks in Weeping Town where he got to know, and earn the respect of, many of the smallfolk he would one day rule. He lost his father and brother when their boat was boarded by pirates while returning from King's Landing in 351 AC. This left the young Ryon as heir to the Weeping Tower, and grief that he has never completely overcome. Two years after the loss of his father and brother, tragedy struck the Seaworth household again when Ryon's sister Falyse contracted Grayscale. The young girl survived, barely, but to save her, the Maester at hand had to amputate her left arm, leaving her crippled. Falyse suffered from severe depression and chronic phantom limb pains for many years, and still resides in the Weeping Tower. In 355 AC, Ryon married Taenna Grandison, a daughter of the Lord of Grandview, a year later she bore him a daughter named Bethany. In 357 AC, expecting a second child, Taenna miscarried, causing the couple great grief. In 365 AC, Taenna bore a second healthy child, a boy named Gerald. Recent events In the summer of 370 AC, Ryon receives an invitation to a tourney to mark 70 years of (near) peace in the realm. He declines due to his lack of skill and experience in jousting and melees. Timeline * 338 AC - Ryon Seaworth is born to Davos II Seaworth and Joanna Gower. * 351 AC - Ryon's father and elder brother, Beric, are believed to die when their ship is stormed by pirates when returning from King's Landing, leaving him as the Lord of Weeping Town and Cape Wrath. * 353 AC - Ryon's younger sister Falyse contracts Greyscale. She survives at the price of her left arm. * 356 AC - Ryon marries Taenna Grandison, the youngest of three daughters. * 357 AC - Bethany Seaworth, Ryon's first daughter, is born * 357 AC - Taenna miscarries Ryon and hers second child * 366 AC - Taenna bears a healthy son, who is named Gerald. Family *Taenna Grandison (339 AC), his wife, Lady of the Weeping Tower and Cape Wrath **Bethany Seaworth (356 AC), their daughter ***Jaime Dondarrion, her betrothed **Gerald Seaworth (365 AC), their son and heir *II Seaworth (312 AC - 351 AC), his father **Joanna Gower (312 AC), his wife, Ryon's mother ***Seaworth (336 AC - 351 AC), their son, Ryon's brother ***Falyse Seaworth (340 AC), their daughter, Ryon's Sister *Seaworth (290 AC - 350 AC), his grandfather *Devan Seaworth (ac. 286 AC), his great-uncle **Edric Seaworth (338 AC), his son, Ryon's cousin, Lord Commander of the Night's Watch Category:House Seaworth Category:Stormlander Category:Westerosi